Samui's Service: copier's Cut
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Charged with the task of watching over the bedridden hero of the Great Ninja War, Samui finds a way to reward Naruto's bravery... but then that reward takes a turn... MA Warning
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm left at a quandary. Aside from someone telling a grown man who writes fanfics to grow up (quite the paradox), my 'edited' version of this story received... amazing tolerance with most enjoying the joke! I can't act like it doesn't make me happy; I like jokes to be enjoyed. I will leave up the 'edited' version for those who enjoyed it, because I know no teenagers will read this 'MA' rated story... ... ... ... Fun fact: copier started reading and writing naughty fanfictions when he was thirteen! Enjoy, those who want Naruto/Samui smut!**

**~~~  
Samui's Service**

"Kyubi Jinchuriki! No… Uzumaki Naruto!"

Ay stood at the foot of the bed Naruto was confined to during his recovery.

The consecutive battles with Madara, Kaguya, and Sasuke had of course worn him out and drained his energy completely; even the presence of Kurama could only do so much, and with his missing right arm, he was in no condition to so much as sit up. Luckily, there were murmurs from Baa-chan and Sakura-chan that he would not need to worry about becoming left-handed. Whatever they were planning, though, they kept it secret and did not outright confirm that their plan would work.

Because of that, Ay had sought an audience with the hero of the ninja nation. Iwa and Kiri could go back to their lands without a thought, but the Kumo did not leave without returning a debt in some way. Now Ay pointed at Naruto, specifically at his unarmed shoulder. "I know the troubles of using only one arm, but I was not in the shape you are in now. Therefore, as you recover…" He now swung his pointing arm in a wide arc to point behind him, at one of his two assistants. Darui also followed the path of the gesture, but Samui did not even flinch when she was addressed by her Kage. "Samui will be your assistant, under the order of the Raikage himself!"

Naruto did not answer. He didn't respond in any way. The reason being, he was unconscious. Ay had been made aware of this before visiting, but still found it acceptable to have a proper meeting. So, Naruto quietly snored away as Ay laid out his proposal. "The medical ninja are stretched thinly, treating those who still hang by a thread by the war! You are in no such danger, but after doing what you've done for our world! Uzumaki Naruto! You've earned at least this much from Kumogakure!"

If Naruto's rest hadn't been a Chakra-induced sleep, the roar of the Raikage surely would've had him leaping up in his bed. Samui herself grimaced from the volume, and Darui shoved his finger in his ear.

At once, Ay spun around and made for the exit. "Come, Darui! There's still much for us to do! The future of Kumogakure lies ahead of us!" He and Darui were out in an instant, Ay charging the way to Kumo… to… the _future!_

Samui didn't look after her Raikage. As much as she respected him, he could be a little hotheaded, un-cool at times. Darui was the counter to that, and she had her suspicions that Ay had taken an interest in his renowned poise.

But those were matters to contemplate when back home. Now, she was stuck in the hospital at Konoha, watching over the whelp who saved the ninja world. She recognized him, of course; the boy who'd taken a beating on the rogue Uchiha's behalf. And apparently, that same rogue was somewhere in the hospital, in the same state as…

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Samui read the name on the dossier containing information on her unconscious ward. The name Uzumaki was familiar; the clan of the Whirlpool. She remembered that the previous Raikage made a bid to capture both a Jinchuriki and Uzumaki in one go: Uzumaki Kushina. The plot was thwarted, and since then, Kumo and Konoha had not been on good terms. Even Ay made such an attempt when he tried to kidnap the Hyuga daughter; again… thwarted.

Not that Samui was bitter; her loyalty just meant that she could see reason to these otherwise condemnable acts. Konoha _did_ have the surplus of powerful eyes. Sharingan, Byakugan… now even the Rinnegan.

The notions were scoffed off, and Samui set her mind simply to her duty. This document was filled out by one who apparently knew him best, and apparently didn't particularly like him as one of his hobbies was listed – at the top, no less – as 'Being annoying…' Whoever this – Samui looked for the documenter's name signed on the bottom of the last page – Haruno Sakura was, she was probably a Type A who'd marry someone just because he was cute, and later on find out how miserable that would make her.

Samui continued to look the details over a few more times, and what caught her eye was how often 'Ramen' was written. In favorite foods, it was the only thing listed; Passions, Hobbies, and Likes all had it a part of their list. So he was a ramen-enthusiast when he was off the battlefield.

She set the vanilla folder aside.

Perhaps she could do something special for him when he woke up…

The rounds of the medical staff came and went twice to check up on Naruto; Samui hadn't the experience to perform them herself. A woman name Shizune checked the bedridden boy, smiled gently at him for a while and spoke praises of his progress in life, and then headed out.

Samui was unmoved, but didn't say anything of it. She just sat in repose, waiting for her mission to truly begin. Not so much a servant, she credited herself; more like an extra set of hands while he was lacking one.

All at once, noise filled the room, and while shinobi training made it difficult for her to be caught off guard, she hadn't expected it. Th alarm clock was going off next to Naruto's bed on the opposite side from where she was standing. Probably set for when he should be given medication, or perhaps it was left from a previous patient… Whatever the reason, it was annoying, so Samui moved to turn it off.

Easier to reach across the bed than to go around… Naruto was fast asleep so he wouldn't notice. She bowed and reached and, at once, was smothering the boy. Her breasts, large and soft, fell upon his face, blessing the unconscious boy with the Valley of Paradise. She didn't bother to amend herself; her boobs squishing his face for a little bit… He wasn't even awake to enjoy it.

Or… he _wasn't_… but when his normal breathing failed to pull in enough oxygen, he stirred and inhaled harder, and the womanly perfume immediately filled his nostrils. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly, and what he saw were two enormous breasts pulling back and a blonde head. "B-Baa-chan?"

Samui, now standing straight after turning off the alarm, kept her cool for the most part, but her eyebrow twitched just slightly. Cool as she was, there was hardly any woman – especially knockouts like her – who enjoyed being called 'Granny'.

"My name is Samui," she told him, her voice low as he blinked himself awake, face turning red as he registered where his face had just been. "The Raikage has instructed me to be at your disposal until you are well enough to leave the hospital."

Naruto blinked as he processed the words, and then he sulked, his face somewhat resembling a frog's. "_Ahh~_" His sigh was mournful. "I was hoping Sakura-chan would be here instead."

Again, Samui twitched. She was starting to see why 'Being annoying' topped the list.

If the Great Jiraiya were present, he'd knock a fist over his apprentice's head and point out that Samui had a bit more a _lot_ more to offer than underdeveloped Sakura-chan. As if his master's words were ringing in his head, Naruto scrutinized Samui. Of course, his eyes were drawn to her chest almost immediately. She noticed, but gave no mind to it beyond a typical rolling of the eyes. Her breasts were apparently hypnotizing things that even her brother refused to ignore; he was always nicest when she wore something low-cut, or when she didn't wear a bra around the house, causing each step to have a unsubtle wobble. It was why she moved out of their shared apartment.

"I… guess it could be good," the blond boy murmured after a moment. He seemed to perk up when he asked, "The Raikage told you to stay?"

Samui nodded.

A wide grin brightened his face. "Wow! Guess he's not so bad after all, tebayo!" His hands came up to clasp nonchalantly behind his head, and it was at that moment he felt lopsided. The nub that was his right arm was heavily bandaged, the results of confronting his best friend one final time. He should have been sad, lamenting the loss and resenting Sasuke, but, having an upbeat view of the world, he though better to lose an arm than to die like he had predicted before…

Samui saw the despair in his eyes. While she could not console him and tell him she knew how he felt, she at least could give him her services. She mulled over what she could do for him; the bare minimum to help a patient… She wasn't good with these matters; perking someone up, telling them it would be alright. It just wasn't cool to act concerned. But what could she do?

She looked over the boy again and saw that he was flexing his missing arm, despair replaced with curiosity. "How can I make a Kage Bunshin?" she heard him mutter, followed by the same question about a Rasengan.

Hopeless kid, she thought with her piercing eyes fixed on him. Lost his arm, fought a friend, saved the world, yet he was musing over the trifles. Hopeless, maybe, but there was a charm to him. He may not have been cool or attractive like his Uchiha friend – Samui and most of Kumogakure still saw him as an enemy – but he had a lure. That he inherited his father's looks, but his mother's softness, helped somewhat… So what would this hero want?

Samui sighed.

It was the least she could do for him when she stood up. Naruto, distracted from trying to make one-handed hand symbols like he had seen Haku do once, looked up at his assigned helper. The density of her iceberg gaze made his core quake. "W-what is it, Samui-nee-chan?"

She let the nickname slide; as long as he didn't call her Baa-chan again, she wouldn't have any qualms about doing him a well-deserved favor for the moment. She shifted, a smooth pivot to the door before talking over her shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit. Will you be alright?"

Well, honestly, he did have to use the restroom, but maybe she didn't need to know that. So he just laughed through a wide grin that he would be just fine. Samui nodded to his capabilities and left in pursuit of what it was she intended to serve him with.

The moment the door closed behind her, Naruto's smile flipped and he broke out in a raw, hot, uncomfortable sweat. "Where… where's the bathroom, tebayo?"

It was longer than a while before Samui made her way back to Naruto. Fortunately, after getting the hang of walking again after days of bed rest, Naruto made it to the door before collapsing. As luck would have it, Sakura and Shikamaru had arrived to check on him, and of course, Sakura was violently reproachful of Naruto being out of bed. Again, fortunately, before Sakura could do real damage, Shikamaru intercepted and offered his friend some help in getting to the restroom.

"It's troublesome," griped the lazy shinobi before grinning at Naruto while heaving him to the toilet, "but I guess it was even more troublesome to save the world." Naruto just laughed modestly.

After the restroom and after Sakura did a checkup on him, Naruto had stayed patiently in bed. Well, patient would be too generous a word, but given his condition, bouncing around put a strain on his body. Therefore, he simply lied back and counted the ceiling tiles until the door opened again.

Samui was back, and Naruto's heart immediately thumped when he saw her. His eyes bugged and his jaw dropped; drool instantly overflowed in rivulets to his chin. "It… it can't be," he slurred as the buxom woman presented herself to him. "Is… is that…?"

"It is," Samui affirmed coolly, and held out the bowl like she was modeling with it. "The best ramen made in Kumogakure. Your file said you like the ramen from Konohagakure's Ichiraku. Perhaps you should try this before you make up your mind."

Naruto was nothing short of jubilant. He'd tried foreign ramen before on his journey with Ero-sennin, and while each land had a unique vibrancy to its flavor, he'd never gotten a chance to try the Land of Thunder's ramen; Jiraiya had said it was too hostile a place for Konoha ninja to venture to heedlessly. Already, the scent had filled Naruto's lungs, and since fighting Sasuke, he truly felt alive.

As if he was in a restaurant with the finest staff at his beck and call, Samui expertly set up a tray over his lap, one-handed, and carefully eased the bowl in the other hand in front of him; chopsticks were at the ready atop a napkin. No meanness or sarcasm in her tone; just a simple – if not flat-toned – and sincere, "Please enjoy." And then she stepped back, hands clasped behind her as she allowed him to dine freely.

"Nee-chan," Naruto blubbered, his eyes watery with joyous tears, "you're the best!" At once, he snatched the chopsticks, gave a one-handed blessing for the food, and dove right in.

But that was not an easy accomplishment. He once injured his left arm after using the Rasen-Shuriken against the seemingly-immortal Kakuzu, and eating ramen had been a pain. Now he was in that misery again, struggling with his chopsticks, relearning how to hold them properly and feed himself. Maybe if he was rested enough, he could solidify Kurama's chakra into a manageable substitute for his right arm and eat as he pleased; currently, he was getting to the point of dunking his face into the bowl and eating like a dog.

Samui would have none of that. Not only was she doing her duty, she felt it would be uncool if the world's savior degraded himself by splashing ramen everywhere. She took the chopsticks from him without a moment's hesitation, and before he could ask why, she was catching a line of noodles, stretching them out, blowing of them, and then easing them to his mouth. Naruto was flabbergasted. Last time, though he wanted the attention from Sakura-chan, it'd been Sai who was willing to feed him. A _huge_ step up was this babe, leaning towards him with her cleavage amply shown off; an even more delectable treat than the ramen…

He cleared his throat awkwardly before slurping up the meal. At once, his brow began to sweat, and he cringed a little. "Wow," he exhaled from the corner of his stuffed mouth. "It's… _mmm! Mph!_... spicy."

"Kumo makes its ramen with the Lightning chili," Samui gave for his understanding, adding that it was popular amongst the rugged shinobi of her Village. It was a rare spice, one that was discovered by accident when it fell from a cliff wall and plopped into a resting ninja's ramen. The man had described it had fallen like its namesake and shocked the taste buds too.

Naruto was interested, if only for enjoying ramen lore. But the mildness of Ichiraku's flavor left him vulnerable to the heat. He hissed and fumed, huffing and sticking out his tongue with each mouthful. "Is it too much?" Samui asked, ready to remove the bowl and replace it with something more suited to his tastes.

"No!" He shook his head and fanned his mouth. "Just give me a second."

Samui waited for him to prepare for the next burn. The Raikage had a point when it came to Konoha; they were too soft, unable to tolerate the intensity that the Cloud had become calloused to. When he was ready, she leaned back in, and that was when she caught his eye; not with eye contact, but she noticed where he looked when she bent towards him. Unsurprising. She noticed that most men's eyes were drawn to her chest and how much she showed of it, but at least Naruto made the effort to _try_ to be discrete and not dwell on them too much.

Naruto didn't want to be a pervert, but he'd always been a boob guy, eyes zeroing in on the assets of a woman's chest before anything else. When he first saw Tsunade, he couldn't help but notice those huge, glorious things! Add full-blown puberty to the mix and… well, you can get distracted enough to miss a spoon-fed – or chopstick-fed – rope of ramen, and the ensuing reaction could turn into the hurricane after a butterfly flaps its wings.

Missing the noodles made him react, and that reaction made the bowl spill towards him. Hot chili broth spread across his lap, and he screamed out, "_HOT!_"

Samui could have prevented it, but she always allowed the gawkers to take their just desserts after ogling her. Coolly, while Naruto whimpered and whined, she set the tray and the emptied bowl on the bedside drawer, and in a swift tug, she removed the sheet he was under.

And all at once, Naruto was discovered. It'd been so quick, and he'd been in such pain, he didn't even think of it – hidden under the tray and all – and he was flashing the tent in his hospital pajamas. And however cool she seemed, Samui, holding the blankets aloft, regarded the risen treasure.

"_Ah!_ It's…"

"_So hot!_" The door burst open, and in a trice, a new blanket was thrown over Naruto by his blonde aide, hiding his indecency before the unexpected – and uninvited – visitor showed up. Naruto did not know him, but this yellow-haired, gawky-looking guy was Samui's brother Atsui. He looked at his sister and smiled wide. "I heard someone say 'Hot'! It's like they were calling for me, Sis! Was it you?"

Samui, effectively hiding the previous event that Naruto was still sweating over, frowned slightly at Atsui. "How do I sound like a boy screaming?"

Atsui chuckled, dropping the matter entirely, and turned to Naruto, a look of wonder in his eyes. "Wow, so you're him? You're the hotshot that stopped Madara and saved the world?"

Naruto turned his eyes to Samui, gauging her posture; cold like a statue facing her brother. Deciding that he wasn't about to be smack or assaulted – as was usually the case whenever he offended Sakura or Tsunade – he gave a meek laugh and admitted with some modesty that he was that very same 'hotshot'.

"You were on fire!" Atsui cheered, pointing enthusiastically at Naruto with a wink. "You were too hot to handle for those guys! I haven't seen anything like it!"

"How could you have seen any of it, trapped in the Benihisago?" Samui said, dampening his mood.

Coughing awkwardly in his hand, Atsui mentioned that hot moves could be felt by a heated spirit. It was weak and pathetic of him, but no one remarked on its corniness. Then came the obvious question: "What are you doing here?"

"Ah!" The grin came back when Atsui pointed to himself. "Of course, your hot brother came by to check up on his sister! To see if you needed anything, 'cause that's what good brothers do. Also, it was to let you know that Raikage-sama might be returning sooner than tomorrow. A bunch of big announcements; it's gonna be hot!"

Naruto, an avid user of nonsensical phrases himself, found the constant 'hot' puns a bit annoying, but if he was grateful for one thing, he was glad that Samui-nee-chan's brother interrupted before she had a chance to discuss/reprimand his erection… still stubbornly rigid beneath the blanket.

But Atsui's attendance was a fleeting thing, for after giving his report to Samui, he gave one last 'hot' mention to Naruto's skill before leaving. Before leaving, though, he walked over and elbowed Naruto in the chest – an awkward gesture that made Naruto's thighs clench – with a smirk, saying, "My sis might act cool, but it doesn't take much to get her boiling. Remember you're the hotshot in charge!" And then he left. In his absence was left an overwhelming force of quiet and discomfort. Naruto shuffled in place, wishing there was some way to move this moment forward, past the undisclosed topic of revelation. He didn't even want to look at her, but she was so quiet! Not even moving! Naruto leaned forward, blue in the face and sweating bullets.

_Is she going to hit me? Should I say sorry? Should I act like I didn't see it and neither did she?!_

Chatter when nervous was a weakness of his; he had to address the matter before he broke down in tears and wept in front of Samui. "Um! _Heh-heh!_" He turned to her, squinting his eyes into lines while he mustered up his best-yet-unconvincing smile. "What that was… _uh!_ I didn't mean it. I mean, it… it's there, but… I didn't think you'd see it…" His face faltered, and he was already lamenting wasting his life with a few misplaced words.

Samui, however, had no change in expression, though she was watching him and giving him undivided attention. This was the point – if not before – when Sakura would show Naruto the fury of a straight right jab to the nose. Samui wasn't such an explosive type; hotheadedness – if she could begrudgingly use a term better suited to dribble out of his mouth – was more for her brother.

It wasn't the first time. She thought of this as she quietly closed her eyes. Men had outright flashed her before, thinking that with her exposed cleavage, she wanted them to show them just as much as she did. Well, she was no prude, but her own exposure was about comfort. Wearing anything but low-cut vee tops were so stifling, and there was hardly anything more uncomfortable than sweaty breasts suffocating.

What this Naruto boy had above the usual pervert was he was at least genuinely sorry that she saw the results of his peeping; doubtful that he was sorry about the peeping itself, though she could share the blame for giving him such an eyeful.

"It's fine," she said dismissively, waving it off like she didn't want to speak of it anymore. And before Naruto could breathe his sigh of relief, she followed up with an introspective question that made Naruto's gut twist and his head explode. "You said it's there." She set her chin in her hand to observe him. "Is it still?"

As if she was going to lift the sheets to check for herself, Naruto burst out laughing while shoving his hand into his lap to try to hide the obvious evidence. "Wh-what? Don't ask such weird things, tebayo!" Taking his hand from its guard to wave her question away let slip the rigidity between his legs, poking up against the blanket and announcing as if with a bullhorn that it was there to stay.

Samui's perceptive gaze did not overlook it, even if Naruto was trying to convince her otherwise. His frantic mannerisms, jittery movements, the blush on his cheeks; she didn't even _need_ to see it to know he kept it. It wasn't the worst thing like he acted it was. Men got erections – stubborn or otherwise – and it clouded judgment and made them act stupid. Only a stupid, brash, or insecure woman would fault them for this folly. Samui was none of these things; she was a kunoichi of Kumo, and things were done very differently in her Village than in soft Konoha. If men were distracted on the field, the women – if available and willing – would clear their senses.

"Would you prefer me to take care of it?" Samui said outright through the flurry of explanations and excuses Naruto still tried to give, and her single sentence stopped the outpour like a miracle stopping a flood in its tracks.

Naruto, his face tense and confused, blinked twice. "_Eh?_ Wh-what?"

"You lost your right arm." Not an enlightening tidbit… "You were right-handed, so that means it is likely that you used that hand to relieve yourself."

"Eh…?"

"I am here to assist you," Samui said, now sitting up straight. "Even in these matters, if necessary." Without Naruto's expressed consent, she lifted the covers with one hand so the other could slither beneath, intent in its purpose.

"_Huh?!_ Nee-chan, what're you…?! What…?! _Gah!_" The moment she snagged it, Naruto was done for. Her fingers, lithe and cold compared to his, discovered his erection and grasped it fully through his pajama bottoms. Instead of trying to pull her away from it, Naruto's single hand seized on the cot beneath him, squeezing as his breath hitched. "N-Nee-chan…!"

As he reeled from the capture, Samui took the moment to study the object she now held. She measured it – 14 ½ cm – and tested its resilience – inflexible. The head, even through his pajamas, was moist with the longevity of his arousal; he was erect for longer than he would have her believe. Samui didn't think anything of it. Boys – particularly the inexperienced ones – were usually shy.

Naruto shuddered in her firm grasp, his hand struggling to decide to snatch her wrist off of him or let her linger with that inviting grip. The latter won out, and Naruto sunk into his pillow with some spittle already running out of the corner of his goofy smile. This wasn't so bad, he thought as Samui diligently began to stroke him through the thin, smooth cloth. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it! Losing Sakura to Sasuke and Backup Plan a.k.a. Hinaya or whatever being MIA… He didn't have a long list of girls who'd be willing to take away the stress of the day like this.

Not a cool look on his face, Samui thought as she saw his slack-jawed grin, but his cock remained firm. He probably wouldn't last long, but she had no problem with that. Sooner he released, the sooner he'd be at rest and think and see anything but the expanse of her breasts. "Tell me when you are ready," she said softly, preparing to slip her other hand under the covers to give double the attention.

Naruto nodded while eagerly shuffling down his bottoms with his one hand. He wanted the contact of skin, and she obliged without complaint or hesitation. She recaptured him, and he moaned loudly as she rubbed him firmly. "That feels really good, tebayo," he drooled with a dreamy look. He could cum buckets from this alone…

… He almost lost it when the door was thrown open, permitting access to Sakura and Shikamaru her reluctant shadow. While Sakura was momentarily stunned by the presence of a blonde bombshell at Naruto's bedside, Shikamaru said, heedless of Samui, "We're back again. Sorry." He gave a brief shrug and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just as much of a pain in the bed in a hospital."

Naruto, of course, was in no mood for Shikamaru's griping or 'old man' observations. He was already sweating bullets from unexpected visitors; getting a handjob in Sakura's presence would not bode well… if it was discovered. But Samui was not a sluggish shinobi; at once, the tray had been swung up from the floor and thrown over his lap, effectively hiding the lump at his crotch. But for this subtle caution, Naruto felt that her hand had not given its discrete mission. Her fingers glided to his tip, and then rolled back down; full strokes to test his endurance. He bit his lower lip and forced a smile that came out goofy and awkward, and luckily, Sakura didn't give him enough credit not to look so stupid. She just cleared her throat, introduced herself – though she did recognize Samui as on of the three who had come on a manhunt for Sasuke before the war – and then told Naruto that she was going to give the scheduled treatment to his missing arm.

"Unnecessary," Samui told her at once, her hidden moves not stopping for an instant. And before Sakura could argue, she announced herself proficient enough in medical jutsu to have eased any discomfort. A bluff was made to dissuade Sakura from pursuing the matter, declaring that she'd already eased earlier discomfort, though Naruto would attest that she was _still_ alleviating the discomfort.

"B-but Tsunade-sama's orders…!" Sakura, feeling a sense of duty, wanted to still administer the treatment, but Shikamaru grabbed her shoulder.

"If Raikage-sama put one of his personal assistants to the matter, it'd be disrespectful not to also put our trust in them. We have other people to see to anyway."

Sakura was swayed, but somehow got a strange feeling from leaving Naruto alone with this Kumo woman. It wasn't the usual sense that he'd embarrass himself and disgraced Konoha as a representative; it was a strange twitch of jealousy. "We'll… we'll be back later," Sakura promised, bowing before she was escorted out of the room by Shikamaru.

When the door closed, Naruto exhaled the breath he had been holding for what seemed like an hour and sunk back into the pillows. At last, he could fully enjoy Samui's service, and it seemed she felt it was time they do just that; she threw back the corner of his sheets across to expose him, already having set aside the tray. Looking down, Naruto adored the sight of Samui's dainty hand linking her fingers around his slippery length. His pre-cum overflowed from the tip from the elongated wait of release.

Samui acknowledged this postponement of release. "I've heard of the stamina of the Jinchuriki. I suppose other methods are necessary."

"Wh-what?"

"Sit on the edge of the bed," Samui instructed as she readied herself.

Naruto looked to the door, wondering if they shoulder, perhaps, lock it. There'd be no need, Samui answered, if he did not hesitate. That was all the lunkhead needed to trust and heed her order. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and sat readily, his cock erect and throbbing still. Samui did not leave him in suspense, sinking between his knees. Naruto almost had an outburst of excitement. Was this the famous Blowjob no Jutsu, tebayo?!

The bad news was no, it wasn't; but the good news reversed the bad, for what Samui had in store for her young charge resided within her shirt. Rather than remove it, the shirt's fishnet collar was pulled down, and with manual assistance, both her tits emerged. Heavy, magnificent things of milky flesh, and tight, pale-pink centers. Naruto jabbered nonsensically from their exposure. "Nee-chan! They're…! _They're…!_"

_AMAZING, TEBAYO!_

His reaction was to be expected, though stone-faced Samui would accept it as a compliment nonetheless. Though, if he thought the mere _sight _of them was something…

Naruto yelled out in shock and pleasure before he could help it. But how _could_ he help it?! The Kumo nee-chan had taken those huge knockers of hers and equipped them to his lap like accessories to his cock. The size of the twin globes drowned his overcome dick in an ecstatic vice. Naruto voiced his amazement in single words – "Wow!" "Amazing!" "So good!" He was drooling within seconds, relying on his single arm to brace his posture as he leaned back.

Samui preferred that he did not try to interfere like some tried with her; she knew well enough how to handle a man, and him leaving her to her own devices would be rewarded. She crossed her arm across her breasts to hug them together and squeeze Naruto's shaft in between. Locked in place, she began to lift and drop her globes on the young hero's lap, her breasts heaving enough weight to create a small _SLAP!_ with each descent. But when Naruto yelled particularly loud – an accompanying burst of pre-cum actually soaring from his tip to land on her bulging slopes – she paused to tell him that she would not be able to bluff through another surprise visit.

"Oh! Right, Nee-chan! _Heh-heh-heh!_ But it feels really good," Naruto snickered enthusiastically.

"_Hmph…_" Samui went back to her work, jerking Naruto with well-practiced strokes of her breasts. Looking down, she saw that the head of his dick barely breached the crest of her cleavage. And from the head, she saw the steady output of precum slipping down and easing the friction of flesh on flesh.

Eventually, though, curiosity got the better of Naruto. He craned himself over her to rid the need of his arm's stability, if only to catch her right breast and balance it in the palm of his hand as she maneuvered them up and down. When her icy stare met his warmer-blue eyes, he admitted that he couldn't help himself. "They're so big," he told her as if she didn't know, "and soft, tebayo."

"I guess it can't be helped," Samui sighed, and suddenly, she disengaged from Naruto's groin. Her arm unlatched, and her breasts' hug slackened as they spilled outward. Naruto had thought he'd offended her, and to get her to commence, he exclaimed an apology; for what, though, he did not know. Not like saying her breasts were big and soft was an exaggeration.

He was too late to change her mind; Samui had already stood up. He was on the verge of begging her to reconsider when she abruptly shoved him onto his back, resuming his place on the bed from before. "Wait, Samui-nee-chan! I'm…!" Whatever he would say, whatever promises or apologies, it would not change Samui's mind. She was resolute to straddle Naruto's face, giving him full-view beneath her skirt – fundoshi-style panties?! – while her own face met his cock and balls. She didn't say a word to him and let her actions relay what she planned to do with him. She went low, slurping at his balls first, tending to them individually with her tongue, sucking on them until her tongue led her up his pre-cum-flavored cock. As expertly as her tits, she covered his length with her mouth.

Naruto grimaced. His loins were alive as if electricity was flaring in a storm. And while he could lie like this forever, with such an appetizing opportunity in front of – rather, _above_ – him, he couldn't pass it up. Still gritting his teeth as Samui-nee-chan sucked his cock, he moved his hand underneath her skirt and rather shyly moved aside her fundoshi's crotch. "Wow," he breathed when he saw the hot, glistening pink – visible proof that maybe she wasn't so cool with him – surrounded by short, platinum curls. He first fiddled with her folds, coating his fingertips with her essence. He knew the basics of womanly pleasures, so of course, his main focus was the jewel nested beneath the crown of hair. As he played with her, he heard her exhale heavily, her cool breath blowing from her nose – her mouth occupied – to his balls. Naruto laughed excitedly to himself. He couldn't resist any longer. His hand went from her pussy to hug her waist, forcing her crotch down to his face, where his nose could nudge aside her underwear for his tongue to dance against her pussy.

Samui responded in kind, or perhaps she had planned from the start to return Naruto to the valley of her chest. Now gravity was in his favor, and she opted to lick his exposed tip while rubbing him with her tits.

And the more she pressed him, the more he pressed her, quite literally even as he shoved his tongue on her button, flexing and roiling to generate those pleasurable vibrations of her moans to his dick. Of course, he became more frantic and frenzied the closer he got to his completion. He ate and nuzzled and kissed her pussy, and reservations were forgotten. Her hips were upon his face already; he didn't need to spare his hand to support her. Immediately, in the hidden cove beneath Samui's skirt, he practically tore away her underwear, exposing enough of her body for his tongue to find her tiny, little asshole. He kept his attention divided, jumping back and forth from kissing her pussy, nuzzling her clit, and tonguing her asshole. He was smiling to himself. This was certainly a better treat than the ramen!

Samui shuddered from the pleasure, though she was considerably further from release than the boy. He had a good dozen minutes of pleasure on her as well as the Jinchuriki stamina; she wouldn't be surprised when he began to spout. But his extra attentions – she couldn't suppress the gasp when his tongue found her anus – had made her more determined. Her breasts smothering the majority of the shaft, her lips worked on what they could, suckling on the head until his load was siphoned.

_No, no, no…_

Naruto wanted to last longer than this, wanted Samui to have the opportunity to cum too, but he just couldn't stifle himself or resist the talents of Samui-nee-chan. His butt clenched, his hips jutted forward, and he groaned. "I'm… _there, Nee-chan!_" His white essence began to overflow, and her mouth rushed to capture the remains.

Unsurprisingly, Samui's mouth began to overflow, forcing her to swallow his abundance over and over. His reserves, at least, _was_ shocking. Prolonged arousal should have produced a heavy quantity, but it was surely something particular to this boy to have such a volume to fire off in her mouth that not even four heavy swallows could drain.

She felt the hot breath of Naruto leave her cunt, his head dropping on the pillow. A thread of spit and her own essence still connected his grinning lips to her nether ones. "Th… that was… amazing, Nee-chan…"

Samui's mouth continued to cap his cockhead, and she hadn't a chance to retreat when the door flew open. Blue eyes turned to the doorway with her lips still occupied. And standing there with his usual entourage – including her aghast-faced brother – was the shocked Raikage.

"Samui!" he shouted in his powerful, authorial voice. "You dishonor the hero Uzumaki Naruto like _this_?! This was not part of your assignment!"

Samui, uncaring of the stunned-in-silence Darui, Cee and Atsui, carefully picked up her head. "My apologies, Raikage-sama," she offered as a white waterfall of Uzumaki seed spilled out of her mouth.

**if writing 'Sakura and the Thunderclap' means that I have a racist fetish... does that mean writing this story means I have an amputee fetish? Anyway... to be contonyaaad**


	2. Tease

**Before anyone gets excited, this chapter is just as its title implies: a tease. It's a place-warmer, I guess, something to let you know that this story is continuing, I do have a plan for it, and the next, more in-depth chapter leans heavily on the little tidbit that is this chapter. Therefore, I avoid the mess of constant scene breaks and explanations in the future.**

**Tease**

Platinum hair chased her stride. She walked the corridors of the quiet – and temporary – hospital. The war was over, and now the wounded must lick those wounds. A wounded heart, however, was not easily treated.

Ino missed her dad. An act of swift ruthlessness had left her the head of the Yamanaka clan, and upon her return to Konoha, she would strongly take up the mantel. Yes, she would miss her father, but she would not grieve; he was too good of a father to let his daughter be left crying.

So she submerged herself in her work, tending to the injured. Sasuke, now back in the ranks, had of course been a first stop for her, but upon seeing the love of her childhood life, lost in the arms of Sakura, she felt a certain sense of loss. No, not for him, not losing him to Sakura. It was more of the sudden and deep diminish of intrigue. Sasuke, the bad boy, pretty boy, the boy who stood out in a crowd but didn't let it go to his head… It didn't hold the same appeal to her. He'd fallen from grace like an angel, lost all potency. Attractive, maybe, but he now had plenty of competition in the looks category; Sai being the strongest contender.

Let Forehead Girl have him, she decided; not with spite, but pity. She closed that door to him, and he might as well have been gone again, safe only as a memory to a little girl interested in status.

The thought did not linger, though it had distracted her well enough to consider things other than the death of her father. Shikamaru was in the same boat, but he strode onward without batting an eyelash; Asuma had taught his students well.

No, Ino wouldn't succumb to the sadness, so she remained a diligent attendee to the patients. She might not have been Tsunade's apprentice, but she got by with closing open injuries and providing the right medication to the ill and poisoned. She even found herself smiling by this point from how many she had treated, how well they responded, and how nicely they spoke to her. Ahh~ to be beautiful was such a burden, she mourned while tossing back her bangs.

It was nearing nighttime, and most patients were soundly asleep, becoming the problem of the ones who could not perform medical ninjutsu but still wanted to be of use. Therefore, stretching her arms upward and giving a great sigh of self-congratulations, Ino went to the room meant for those attending the patients, the room to bathe, sleep, or simply relax. As far as she'd been here, that room wasn't very full most of the time; most medics, when given the chance, would hurry to loved ones and friends. Ino had lost her dad, her mom was back in Konoha, and her friends were none the worse for the wear. Therefore, why _not_ get some rest?

She turned a corner, but then immediately stole back that step. Someone was fuming, and rare was the person who wanted to stand in the angry Raikage's way. "Samui will remain here regardless," he snapped at his right-hand man – Darui, Ino recalled. "But she will not be staying with the Kyubi boy!"

"Is it really better to leave Atsui?" Darui asked dully. "He's good in fights, but…"

"Naruto is strong!" Ay roared back, though Ino could hear that their conversation was growing distant down a different corridor. "He does not need to be babied! Samui was meant only to watch over him, not…" Now their dialogue was beyond earshot, though Ino didn't want to pry upon this Samui person's foul-up. Nope, it was the bed for her, after a nice, hot shower.

She made it to the office, beaming like the proverbial cat that ate the canary. And to her surprise, there was someone there; just one other occupant, and she was stepping out of the shower stalls.

Ino was almost thrown to the wall from the shock of the sight. A woman, gorgeous and buxom, stood before her, naked and glistening with the aftermath of a shower and precursor to toweling off. Well, she had the towel, but it was used to dry off her head with polished strokes so as not to ruffle her flaxen locks.

Ino had only seen such beauty in Tsunade-sama – and, to her own ego, the mirror – but never in glorious nudity. The woman saw her, but that was it; no consideration, no polite greeting, no second look or false modesty. Her stride was set, her path determined, her interest her own. She walked by Ino, her breasts bouncing just slightly, too heavy for a simple step to cause more than an eye-luring wobble.

As if she were some sort of nobility, Ino stepped aside, giving way to the beauty's path to her clothes. The wetness of the woman's feet was the only noise in the room until even they went silent at the basket. She dried off as elegantly as she looked; single, downward strokes down her body. Ino was far too tempted not to watch the towel press and drag against her bust. One luscious mound dried, then the valley, and then on to the other mound, perky pink nipples taut from the draft.

Ino knew it was wrong to watch, and that she should just carry on to her own business, but it had been long since she'd partnered. She once thought a man in her platoon – someone handsome from Iwagakure – would've been a suitable partner to distract from the reality of war, but the reality caught up to him before either had a chance to explore where random flirtation would leave. But that did not mean her eyes had been set solely on men. After a fleeting meeting of Tenten's lips in the rare privacy of the Konoha bathhouse, she discovered the intrigue of options. Tenten was one who needed no choice.

And because of that eye-opening experience, Ino watched Samui; watched her dry, watched her lean over to the towel-deposit basket, and watched her dress. If Samui minded, she made no mention or hint of it. She just shuffled into her clothes – tight fits on charitable curves, and Ino was certain she had not seen a bra in sight – eased her sleek feet into her sandals and made for the exit. Not even a turnaround smirk…

Ino, alone now, exhaled like she'd been in the suffocating presence of Uchiha Madara himself. She touched her chest, not before realizing how strongly her heart was beating. Again, she recounted that she'd gone too long. Not that she was about to whip her panties off then and there! She had both self-control and dignity; if it could possess her at the drop of the hat, she would have act on the impulse before death could have claimed the handsome Iwa boy.

So she stuck to her first plan: finding a cot and sleeping in it. She curled up warmly under the thin sheet and snuggled in for a restful sleep. She didn't dream, nor did she linger on the precipice of consciousness; it was a sound slumber that wrapped her up in very gentle coils. If she could sleep like this until it was time to go home, she would never complain again.

But honed senses of a shinobi stiffened the hairs on the back of her neck. Regardless, she came awake slowly, big blue eyes uncovered partly, then halfway… Halfway was all she could manage from the steady sleep. Looking up, she found the visitor standing above her, and perhaps the dreams that had yet to come had finally arrived. All at once, she felt her core tighten and expand, her back running hot and her mouth dried out. All but the ache of her tired eyes led her to believe this dreamlike setup. She sat up at once, the usual calm poise gone as her body refused to relax.

"You are of Konohagakure's mind-manipulating clan; the Yamanaka, correct?"

Ino was quite surprised that the woman knew of her, but then, she knew the woman as well: Samui of Kumogakure – if the Kumo garb hadn't given it away already. Ino straightened more, for though they were of different national origins, in the Allied Forces, Samui outranked her chunin counterpart. "Yes," was her answer, and Samui leaned slightly, causing the fishnets of her top to be put to the test.

"I have a request."


	3. Chapter 3

**Return**

ccc

"I know she's hot, but it's just… weird walking in on your sister doing that, you know? I don't mean that I blame you. It's just weird."

Naruto was usually a blabbermouth himself, but he found his assistant's replacement a bit more annoying. It wasn't great having his intimate moments interrupted by the Raikage, and he perhaps understood the removal of the lovely Samui-nee-chan – just think about her brought spittle to the side of a goofy grin – but her replacement was an awful choice.

Her brother Atsui spoke about her more like a girl he was crushing on, mentioning how hot she was and how amazing her breasts were… as if Naruto didn't have firsthand experience with them.

"Man!" Atsui's eyes turned upward, recollecting the sight of his sister's uncovered breasts snuggled around Naruto's prick. A sinful tug pulled at his loins. "She's usually so frigid! She always keeps them under wraps!" He smirked at the blond sitting up, poking at the new bowl of ramen in front of him; Naruto pursed his lips and noticed how the appeal of this bowl paled compared to the one set in front of him by the buxom beauty. Not only did she give him something special, the presentation was far more luring and she even fed him. Now, he'd rather struggle with his left hand than ask for Atsui's assistance.

"You're something special, no doubt!" Atsui exclaimed with a nice wink. "A hottie like my sister! Wow!"

Naruto laughed awkwardly. Really, this was the sort of conversation he expected to have with Kiba, not the girl's brother. Kiba liked hearing the details – like when Naruto had spied a phantom girl dancing naked in the water – and wouldn't press as hard as Atsui did on the subject.

Naruto normally was more chatty than this, more outspoken and boastful. Maybe it was the gravity of his recent victory or bringing Sasuke back from the darkness, maybe it was the loss of his right arm, but the most likely reason of all was that he felt unsatisfied with how things ended with Atsui's sister. The buxom blonde certainly wasn't lax, and her efforts had taken all the stress from his body… but that'd only be enough for a regular teen. Naruto was a Jinchuriki and one of near-insatiable desires. He hadn't gotten enough of her.

Yet now he had to settle for her loudmouth brother as a companion; a cruel joke for the savior ninja.

"I guess it'd be pretty weird to ask what they felt like," Atsui went on constantly. He wasn't particularly discrete about his taboo lusts.

Naruto rolled his eyes. If only he would _shut up_, Naruto could at least roll over and dream of the bodacious Samui of Kumogakure.

All at once, there was a sudden stillness in the air; Naruto felt it on the periphery of his consciousness. Something – ephemeral or otherwise – entered the room, but because it lacked malicious intent, he could not instinctively sense it. It was perhaps like an owl, swooping in on soundless wings before wailing a droning hoot. And just as suddenly, the feeling was gone, the deed done, and the quietness their own.

Quietness?

Naruto looked around at the rafters, seeing nothing even in the furthest corner. Whatever that phenomenon was, it was no longer – or had never been – inside the room. Curious, Naruto started to ask Atsui, "What was…?" But then he stopped. Quiet? Atsui hadn't stopped jabbering since coming into the room. A phantom spark would've surely put his mouth into high gear. Now looking at the bowl-haired man, Naruto saw the aftermath of the phenomenon, as well as its target.

Atsui sat taut, his eyes wide like a ghost's finger traced down the back of his spine. Then he relaxed, a deadened glazed look taking his now-dilated eyes. He slumped, unseeing, unable to acknowledge anything in the room, as if his brain had been put on pause. Some type of Genjutsu, Naruto wondered. But then he though of how he wanted Atsui to shut up. "Ah!" The impressionable boy wondered if he'd reached a level after defeating Kaguya that allowed mere willpower to control those around him.

If so, then this zombielike state of Atsui was his doing. Gulping and hoping the effects were reversible, Naruto reached out a hand and tapped Atsui's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Just that single tap had enough force to break Atsui's hypnotized balance. He teetered forward and fell from his chair to lie halfway on Naruto's cot, over his blanketed legs. Naruto exclaimed, almost thinking that he was dead, but for the ensuing snores that followed the plummet.

Asleep? Naruto leaned over and saw that Atsui was indeed dozing, nocturnal slobber already creeping out of his mouth. And while he wanted to make sure that the spit didn't soak to his legs, the spiky-haired Jinchuriki was quite puzzled. To fall asleep so randomly was normally the act of Genjutsu, but no caster had been present. And the only ones capable of distorting the mind in such a way were the…

Breaking his sleuthing, the door opened, soundlessly but with a certain air of audacity. Perhaps the cause of Atsui's behavior? Naruto looked to the door quickly and saw the blonde woman; not one – to his knowledge – who could affect the mind, unless by way of sight. She certainly put Naruto in a trace when he saw her at the door, closing it behind her, once again taking a risk by not locking it.

The Raikage was away; far away. The rounds of the attending nurses were set, and Naruto wasn't due for nourishment or a checkup for another two hours. Perhaps it wasn't a lot of time, but Samui wasn't one to complain, working with what she got.

She approached, prowling, perhaps knowing how tantalizing she look as she sauntered with curvaceous hips swaying side to side like a hypnotist's pendulum. Her breasts, supported only in her mesh armor and deep-vee shirt, wobbled almost freely, though Naruto could swear _that_ was intentional; the Cloud's traditional flak jacket was customized to squeeze her midriff and accentuate the heaviness of her endowments.

"S-Samui-nee-chan," Naruto stuttered with a dry tongue. He smacked his lips together, trying to accumulate moisture, and swallowed with an arid throat.

Samui came up to the foot of his bed, and then leaned, observing the imbecile snoring on the hero's legs. If there was an enemy attack, how was Atsui to fare now? "Hopeless," she said to him, and then cleared him from the way with a pull to his shirt. However hard he thudded on the hard floor, she didn't care; if he woke bumped and bruised, it'd be fair punishment for his ineptitude to counter an unseen assault.

Now for Naruto.

Her cold eyes got him, and he swallowed rough nothingness again. She was an intense specimen; not like Baa-chan, who could flare on command. Samui had the air of chill that was near suffocating and intoxicating.

"I hope he wasn't a bother to you," she said formally.

Naruto waited a moment, and then realized she was talking about her brother! It'd escaped him for a moment that there had been more than just them two in the world. Laughing and recalling the girl advice Ero-Sennin had given him once upon a time, he said that Atsui was no trouble at all. Make friends with your girlfriend's family and show that you like them, Jiraiya had said, but now Naruto wasn't so sure that applied here. After all, it wasn't like this casual thing was building to a relationship.

Naruto could only imagine how jealous Sakura-chan would get to see a woman of Samui's caliber on his arm…

"Raikage-sama entrusted Atsui to continue your care," she went on, dismissing the topic of her brother, though giving him a nonchalant glance, "and I will follow his orders. However, as the predecessor, it's a stab to my honor if my service was insufficient."

"Huh?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," she addressed him formally, "is it your wish that I continue your care?"

Naruto considered her words. A wrong answer, and he might end up like Atsui – whatever had happened to him… But the choice and honest answer were not difficult to decide. Seeing Samui's tits wobbling in his face was far more preferable to hearing her brother gush about them.

His index finger scratched idly behind his ear. Slowly, a blush came up underneath his downward-cast eyes, his lips unable to hide a bashful smile. "I… I would like that," he confessed.

At once, Samui's hands went to work, un-strapping her bodice and leaving it on the floor with her sandals. Nothing else followed; she crawled on the bed, catching Naruto between her stalking arms, underneath her dangling tits.

"I'm honored to be of service to the great hero," she breathed to him, mint on her warm breath.

Before Naruto could fumble with a response, he tasted mint over his tongue. Samui was not an aggressive kisser, but her lips did not take no for an answer. She cradled the back of his head, steeling him in place as she drew on him. Naruto's eyes bulged, though his tongue answered the call and slipped to hers to twirl and twist about. His hand came up and grabbed a fistful of her shirt, not having the space between them to grope at her breasts again.

No nonsense about her, she indulged him swiftly. She disengaged his lips, leaving him gasping and then breathless when she did away with her top. Both cloth and mesh came off in a single, swift tug, and her glorious tits came out for him. Her nipples stood at eyelevel, pointing out at him, waiting. Naruto did not wait, scooping Samui by her midsection to shove his face to her sternum, acting very Jiraiya-like as he nuzzled the insides of her tits, wiping his smiling face against them before going cheek-to-nipple against her left.

Subtly was Sasuke. Naruto was boisterous and went for what he wanted and shoved all of what he could of Samui's breast into his salivating mouth, starting with her nipple. Certainly enthusiastic, Samui noted, tossing back her hair and easing it behind her ear. She wanted to satisfy the hero, but if this suited him… It wasn't like she was going to complain.

She hitched a little, sought Naruto's shoulder for stability when his anxious hand struck underneath her skirt. She had straddled his hips, and that left an open path to her groin. The heat in that area was felt before he even touched the cotton of her underwear. He zeroed in and reached the mark, by chance or by experience – unlikely – his thumb shoved directly against her button and was the cause of her hitching. Her lips remained sealed, but the soft moan still vibrating from her throat. His zest for her breasts, for he switched from one to the other, this time flicking the pink center beforehand and then sucking on it, was undeniable; perhaps a longing of an orphan, she thought, and then cradled him to her.

His left hand's fingers fumbled, but he was successful in tugging the crotch aside to let her smothered quim breathe. The heat doubled, and Naruto's fingers blitzed to it, squirming rigorously through her folds until they sunk in; a full pair, up to the knuckle.

"_Ah…_" Samui let out an airy moan, her troubled snatch finding some promise as the boy shoved up into her. They continued to wiggle and sift around as if to map out the whole structure of her tunnel. He pressed on and on until she felt his palm come up against her mound, cupping it as his digits dug determinedly. Her fingernails bit at Naruto's shoulders, but not in warning.

Sloppily, with his lips coated with his own spit, Naruto detached from her plentiful breasts to turn his gaze down to where his fingers worked. Not much to view; her gray skirt was still in the way. Well, they'd become a nuisance now, and if she was really here to pledge her service – though the abundance of her heat hinted that she had more of a score to settle – she'd oblige him when he awkwardly drew his pelvis up.

She felt it against the bottom of her thigh; his own readiness. Time for all sorts of activities, but she'd grant him some haste. She purposely dragged her hips, letting him hear the wet movement of his fingers leaving her prepped body to shiver in cold abandonment. Her skirt didn't come off, but Samui had made plans. Shifting herself accordingly, one knee at a time, she brought back the covers and exposed Naruto's lower half. His cock shoved out against his froggy boxers, and he felt a little foolish wearing them, though Samui had no comment on his tastes. What mattered to her was the piece that jutted skyward when she drew them down. It jumped as if attached to a spring, sailing from beneath the elastic band to swat at his lower stomach. His balls, heavy with pent-up tension, had started to draw up with a tightened scrotum.

She touched there first. Moisturized fingers carefully brushed over his sack until she lifted the contents and tightened her hand around them. Naruto made a worried noise, like he was afraid she'd squeeze them for no reason. She did not. She just stroked them, thumbed them, did everything to make them feel good until the tension eased and his shoulders dropped. "That feels good, Nee-chan," he slurred, his blue eyes upward and crossing.

As was her duty to tend him; she had more ways. She moved back, granting herself some room between them, and them went down as if to curl up on all fours. Her face nestled between his legs, resting the side of her head on one thigh. Her tongue resumed stroking then, her hand needed only to keep his testicles elevated.

At once, she felt his hand slink into her hair, unconsciously making a fist and drawing. She responded by inhaling one orb, slurping it into her mouth with perhaps the most lewd noise she had yet made in her presence. Above her, he stammered and choked and marveled. His cock twitched, and she saw a drizzle of his pre-cum steer down his engorged, veiny underside.

A sample; a treat. She left his scrotum to catch the outpour of premature ejaculate, licking all the way up to the source before heading him. If he had two hands, he'd already stuff her mouth full of his dick. As it was, he just settled with bouncing her a little; kindly, considerate thrusts, focused only on his tip.

He tasted fresh; a recent sponge bath perhaps. The soaps weren't too chemical, more herb-based. Tsunade's suggestion; helps with the healing.

Samui deep-throated him, welcoming him all the way down the curve of her esophagus. She coughed and gagged, but kept him down so that her accumulated saliva could drip down his length. He yanked at the roots of her hair, but she did nothing more than wince. She pressed down harder, opening her mouth wide as her lips reached his pelvis. Her eyes misted over and her lungs stung and her throat convulsed, but she stayed on for a good sixteen seconds before coming off with a relieved and sloppy "_Ahgh…!_"

She sat up, brushing her moist lips with her thumb, and saw that his cock was nicely glazed with her spit; not that he needed accommodations, as she was already prepared for this part for the past day.

The space she had put between them was taken up again; her swaying her way onto his lap and his arm reaching around her to keep her in place. He was shaking. She felt it. Nervous, though he had faced down the demon goddess of chakra without flinching; an odd and intriguing boy. Samui did not regret this.

"Nee-chan," he breathed, staring down at their pelvises. She carefully rolled up her skirt until he saw the pink lips separating the flaxen meadow. His cock looked so serene, bunched up against her heat, not yet directed to go inside. She lifted and moved, and he held his breath as she warmly invited him in. He penetrated her, though his gasp was silent. Nothing more than haphazard, nearly-inaudible gasps came from his throat; she was silent but for the hastening and erratic pace of her breath, as well as the sound of her drenched folds – long neglected of male intimacy – stretched around his insertion.

Involuntarily, he bucked, plunging the final inches that she intended to savor up into her. He won a grunt from her as he thudded at the back of her tight vagina. Her body rocked from his impulsion, her breasts swinging with the ricochet. Her composure had not gone, but she was interested when Naruto shoved himself against her, hugging and burying his face to her chest. He moaned across her plump nipple, teasing it by doing nothing more.

So he didn't want to lie back, she discovered. She almost lost a smirk. She could handle that. Her two hands more than made up for his lack of one.

Pressed snugly in her wet sheathe, Naruto cuddled against her bosoms still, a dreamy look on his face as her muscles sporadically tightened and flexed. He called out her name in a droning voice and thanked her. The pleasure intoxicated him; he turned his face and shoved an endearing kiss up against her breast fat.

_Hmph…_ He shouldn't be thanking her just yet.

Samui carefully brought her legs around, trapping him between them as her feet planted themselves at his pillow. Though it was difficult to pry away from him – he would not easily let her tits leave his vicinity – she managed to lean back, supported on her hands, and start pumping her hips. Naruto yelled, his voice wavering with a burst of pleasure. All about her tantalized the senses: her reclined position left a canvas of her full body, which included the soft bounce of her tits and the subtle exposure of his prick splitting her vaginal lips; he smelled all of her, mint and sex; when his hand reached down to put his thumb against her clit, the touch of her hair and the hot stickiness of her nectar greeted him. He wanted to taste her, that crisp sweetness on her tongue or the slight lavender of lotion applied to her skin. But more than that, he decided as he snagged her hips and rammed up to meet her pelvis, he wanted to hear her, to confirm that he was not alone in these feelings.

He jolted, and his haste knocked her from her bearings. Ninja mobility and endurance saved her from toppling, but it was harder to apply her own methodical pace when he was jamming his cock into her himself. It wasn't hard for her to distinguish the cause of this ambush. He had a chance to make her cum before, but had been interrupted by Raikage-sama. She could give in, let her feelings sing, but the hero would be dishonored with such charity.

Without warning, he tackled her, putting her beneath him as he drove as best as he could against her; tricky without his dominant hand, but he was determined. His left arm supported his weight, his legs trapping hers between, closing the space to her apex. His balls dragged against her smooth thighs with each stroke. "How is it, Nee-chan?" he grunted out, his endeavors showing on his scrunched-up face. He was holding back, probably focusing on things other than how deep he shoved into her.

She didn't answer him. It felt good, and a soft, hitching gasp stole from her slightly-parted lips when he drove in deep and ground his pelvis to hers. Even so, she remained for the most part silent and let him have his way with her. Hard for him to resist those breaths, though, when they sloshed back and forth right beneath him, waving with those delectable pink tips. Dammit! He surged his mouth onto her, biting at the closest one, trapping it between his teeth while his lips closed around it possessively.

"_Ahh…_" Her moan was low and husky, drawn out as she put her hands behind her head, wordlessly offering her body to him. His thrusts ceased as he took advantage, content enough to feel her hug his erection while feasting on her breasts, one after the other and back again. Every once in a while, as if to remind himself, he'd curl to her core dab her cervix with a bit of precum, but she found herself wanting. She wanted him to fuck her, and there seemed to be only one way for that to happen.

He whined when they separated, his cock bobbing as if swearing to release if she just came back. But she did not. The bed was no longer the place for them to lie. Instead, she directed him to his feet to come up behind her as she leaned over the cot.

Naruto had almost forgotten Atsui was there until he saw that Samui stood right over him, her hips right above his face; a clear shot underneath her skirt and a passable view of her tits as they hung from her slant. Was this really alright? Well, he hadn't stirred and was still noisily sleeping. Naruto knew he would probably look back at this with some shame, but right now, Samui-nee-chan's riskiness was just too enticing to refuse.

He stepped across Atsui's body, putting it between his feet, and lined up with his sister as she drew her gray skirt up over her ass; another supple grace of hers. Her hand came back underneath one cheek and spread, daringly showing off both of her holes to Naruto as he coordinated himself. Her pussy stretched open and flashed the glistening pink inside. He saw it and immediately covered it with the thick head of his cock. He went in, and the hand that had opened the slot slipped away to brace her weight.

Yes, this was her position; she moaned right away and let her eyes close as the boy crawled deep inside. He moaned louder still, holding her waist, cementing her as he came against her womb once more. He rocked once, the arch dragging against her insides with delectable effect.

"Harder," she told him, and he obeyed. "Faster." He complied. "More." Of course.

Naruto made his rhythm, and Samui loved him for it. The tightness of her lips loosened, and a slew of appreciative words and elated noises echoed. His hips smacked her rump, rippling the generous flesh. Each collision with her cervical wall sent pleasure coursing through the both. Naruto promised he wouldn't last much longer, yet it was Samui who – releasing reservations – beat him.

Her back curved in a deep U when the explorative teen jammed his hand between her thighs to seek out her pearl. He'd learned of its significance and put it to use now. The results had him bunched up inside, his testicles tingling and his cock surging. The woman's crevice caved in, holding him tight as hot fluid surrounded him and soiled his crotch, running out along his balls and down his thighs. One of her hands dove down to cradle the assailant of her clit, stalling him when the sensation of relief intensified. She could not scream. It was not cool.

Yet Naruto fought to make that happen. He pulled out of her clutches and rubbed at her pussy more eagerly than before. "Nee-chan…!" he called her in warning.

The door opened, and a curious head popped in for just a peek. Once again, they'd been caught, just as Naruto's cock began the procession that spilled white over Samui's inner pink.

"I-Ino?!"

ccc


End file.
